Our Dirty Little Secret
by ClingyShipping
Summary: Something's wrong with Len. He's been acting strange, and it's up to Kaito to find out.   Contains BL/Rape/Murder
1. Sealed

_**Hm... I always wanted to write a fanfiction with these two. xD Set aside from this chapter, the rest is going to be told in Kaito's point of view. I just wrote it in Len's POV to get the point through. I'm not sure if I should keep this rated as T or M. The rest is probably not going to be as bad. I swear. D8 !**_

_**Enjoy;; and if you have any suggestions let me know please.~!  
**_

* * *

"Oh no!"

"I-I think he's dead!"

"Len, don't die! Pleassssee!"

I slowly open my eyes, as two annoying voices filled my mind. I pulled the covers off of my face, to see a tall girl with green pig-tails, and a girl that resembled me in quite a few ways.

Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes and flatted my hair a little. "Rin, Miku...I don't want to play any games with you guys today," I grumbled as I got out of bed. I saw the look of dismay on their faces, then their expressions changed. They laughed at me. I looked down, only to realize I had no pants on. Or underwear.

"S-shut up!" I squeaked, then grabbed my blanket and wrapped it around my waist.

"Hehe~ Len, when was the last time you did laundry?"

"I thought it was your job," I snapped, then pushed them both out of my room. They stood at the door, and pouted. Finally they left. Now was my chance to run to the bathroom and find something to put on. I had nothing in my room.

As I darted down the hallway, I hoped for my own sake, that nobody would see me running. However once I pushed that out of my mind, I heard voices coming from another room. The knob slowly turned, and out came Gakupo, and Kaito.

My attention was dragged over to them, which caused me to step on the bottom of my blanket cover-up. I tripped and fell over onto the ground, and did a little roll as well. I felt the carpet scratch my nose. Wonderful.

I heard footsteps coming my way. I closed my eyes, preparing for the worst.

"Len, are you okay?" I heard Kaito speak to me first. I sat up immediately. I saw my blanket a little ways away from me. I was bare naked. I felt my face burn with embarrassment, but also with anger. Gakupo stood behind Kaito, laughing at my bare self.

I stood up, then placed my hands over my manhood. I didn't say anything else, but instead I darted towards the bathroom. I could tell they were staring at my ass. Before I entered the bathroom, I heard Kaito say to Gakupo, "That wasn't nice to laugh. Anyways, let's hurry before we're late."

Of course. _They always_ got to be together. The thought made me angry. They were always with each other, and I could never join. The reason being that my voice is too..._feminine, or maybe i was to feminine. _I disagree. I can be manly! At least..most of the time.

I scrapped together whatever I could find. My uniform was lost somewhere, and the only thing in the laundry basket was a skirt and a dirty white shirt. _Seriously?_ I had no choice..but to stay in the bathroom. I refuse to wear girly clothes!

It'd had been a while until finally someone knocked on the door. I heard the voice of our master. He said something about practicing a song today. ..It was Sunday though. Usually he lets us take a break on the week-end days. I told him I can't come out though. That pissed him off. He said to just put on what I had in there. I refused. Eventually, after a couple of threats to 'ground' me, I put on the skirt and the shirt, and walked out.

Master didn't do anything..but _stare. _I pulled the shirt over the skirt, then glared at him. His face was red, as if he'd been trying to hold his breath. "Are you okay? Do you know where my uniform is?" I asked, and he nodded a little. He said they were at his place still. Which made me remember, that I had taken them off there to change into something else. Ahh! This is so aggravating.

Before we left, I saw Kaito and Gakupo in the kitchen, talking over something. It seemed they were already late, but Gakupo couldn't find something. Tch, whatever. I don't care...

* * *

After a while, I finally had the chance to change into my uniform. The same white shirt, yellow tie, and black shorts. I felt weird changing for some reason, as if someone was watching..somewhere. I couldn't have been more right. Just as I took that dreaded skirt off, Master appeared in the room, his lips curved into a smirk. "Len, we need to...talk," He said.

I saw him inch slowly towards me. I angrily placed my hands on my hips, "It couldn't wait until after I was done? Jeeze." Once that last word escaped my mouth, he came towards me in a swift motion, and pinned my arms above my head with one hand. "What are you doing!" I snapped, trying to pull away from him.

"Now, listen..." He whispered, against my neck, "I can make your voice the best, out of all of those other failures. As long as you let me do as I wish, you can be the best singer out of everyone." ...That was something I wanted more than anything. To sing better. What what did he mean by "do as I wish" though ?

"I guess that would be okay," I said, nodding slowly. I wanted him out of the room, so I could at least get some pants on. He didn't look like he wanted to leave, though.

"Right," Master replied lazily, then pushed me onto the floor. My head hit it with a 'thump'. I tried to get up, but he had already come after me. "G-get off!" I screeched.

Instead, he put his hand over my mouth, and whispered quietly... "It's part of our deal... there's no turning back. Trust me, Len, you're going to want this." It turns out... I didn't.

He saw places I did not want to be seen.

He touched places that shouldn't have been touched.

He _licked _places that shouldn't have been licked.


	2. Worry

**Thank you all for the reviews and such. :D I'm really glad this story even got read. I guess I'll keep it as T cause it probably won't get any worse than that first chapter. Just fluffy stuff. Who knows, though.~**  
**There might be a few errors here and there. Ignore those, haha. So other than that, Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Tap, tap, tap...

The soft tap of my foot seemed to be the only thing I could hear. I was growing very impatient. Finally I heard the door in front of me creak open. "Gakupo," I hissed, "What took you so long? It's because of you we're _always_ late."

"Sorry Kaito, I had to put on my make-up," He answered back.

You'd think a man his age would drop the whole make up and dress deal, but no sir. He looks like one of those Japanese fan dancers. Not that I didn't mind or anything, but it was kind of embarrassing to be in public with him. Although, I wonder how he felt being with me, a man who wore a scarf all the time. I can't help but to be cold sometimes. I'd feel naked without it.

I glanced over at an old clock hanging on the wall. It's a surprise it still works. "Hm...Gakupo, the store's closed now," I folded my arms across my chest, "Meiko's gonna kill us if we don't produce some type of alcohol, and get eggs..". I honestly wondered what she wanted with beer and eggs. Did she plan on making a cake made with alcohol?

With a long heavy sigh, I turned around, only to bump into someone. I heard a small thump as the person flopped onto the floor. I blinked my eyes open, finding myself on the floor as well. Did I really turn around that fast? I saw Len sitting across from me, unmoving.

"Ah! I'm sorry Len," I gasped, and inched over towards him. His eyes were open, but they looked .. different from usual. He was just..staring at the wall. "Len?" I tried to snap him out of it by shaking him. He turned to look at me. "O-oh, Hi Onii-chan..." He muttered, sitting up, "Sorry I w-was in your way..."

I stood up and held my hand out for him. He didn't take it though, instead he struggled to get up himself. I pulled him up anyways. "I'm so helpless," Len muttered, with a little laugh. His smile was so nice to see. Sometimes I wish I could be with him more, instead of Gakupo. Maybe then I won't get hit in the head with Meiko's empty beer bottles.

"Hey Princess, you better go do something about those eggs," I grinned at the purple-haired man. He sighed and trudged away. I think he could've used a bit more blush.

I turned over to Len who was still standing there, staring off into space. I gently tapped him on the shoulder, and he almost jumped out of his clothing. What was wrong with him? He was acting so strange...

"Len, are you feeling alright?" I asked, tilting my head to the side a little. I asked an obvious question. He probably was sick or something. I just wanted to see what his answer would be. I didn't get the usual "I'm fine." Instead, he just shook his head up and down once.

He was lying. Something was wrong, and I needed to know what. ...Well, maybe I just _wanted_ to know. I felt him tug on the end of my scarf, which knocked me out of my thoughts. I gazed down, only to stare into his eyes. Any other time I'd be in a trance, but instead, I felt horrible.

"Say...Onii-chan," He asked, "Why was it again that Master doesn't want me to sing with you and Gakupo?"

"Because of our singing ranges. You're high, and we both sing low," I tell him this many times, but for some reason he still won't understand. I don't honestly get it either. Usually it'd be better to sing with someone, like Len. Ah, I loved his voice, and Rin's as well. I also liked how he gave me a nickname, but not Gakupo. For some reason, the boy didn't like Kamui. He wasn't that bad, minus the every-now-and-then crossdressing.

"I see," He mumbled, looking the other way. He put his hands in his pockets.

"We could try now!" I said smiling, "He's gonna be gone for a while."

"No I don't want to.." Len answered, staring at the ground, "I...don't want to sing anymore."

What did he mean by that? Why wouldn't he want to sing? Everybody in our Vocaloid "Family" enjoyed vocalizing! I hoped he was joking, but he obviously wasn't in the joking mood. I bit on my lip hard, trying to decide on what to do.

I put both of my hands on his shoulders, and looked at him straight in the face. "Listen, if there's anything bothering you...You can tell me. Okay?" I had said that more seriously than I intended on doing. Len didn't really look like he was listening, though. He was just staring back at me, with a dull look on his face. Then, he started to fall forward, onto me.

I stood there, awkwardly holding a passed out fourteen year old. "Poor thing," I sighed, picking him up. I decided to just carry him to his room, since it seemed like he probably wouldn't wake up for a while. Or even want to, for that matter.

When I entered his room, I was hit with a blast of disgusting smells. Like a mixture of puke, and rotten fruit. No wonder nobody ever went in here. Then again, my room was probably even worse.

I set Len down on his bed and tucked him in, like a mother would do. That thought made me laugh a little. I ran my hand through his hair, and leaned over a bit, giving him a soft kiss on the forehead. I couldn't really help myself, and for a moment, I could've sworn his eyes were open.

Then I jumped as I heard him grunt, "W-what are y-..." I saw his eyes slowly shut again. I felt bad for him. I really wonder what the problem was. Something, or someone, was making him feel this way. Maybe Gakupo? Nah. Maybe Rin? I hope not. It couldn't be me. I wish I knew.

I decided to leave instead of just standing there, thinking of such things. Before I left, I saw a pile of his clothes sitting by the door. It reminded me of the other day, when he ran out of his room naked. I snickered, and figured I'd do some laundry for him.

* * *

As I turned on the washer, I heard Gakupo come in. His face was flustered, and he was panting hard. "Are you okay?" I asked curiously. "R-run!" He spat back at me. What did he mean by that? Then, It hit me. Literally.

I felt myself hit the ground. I rubbed my face, seeing red smeared on my hand. I saw a beer bottle laying in front of me, and an angry Meiko standing behind Gakupo. "You two..." She grumbled, "Are in some trouble."


	3. Broken

**Here goes another chapter. :'D Sorry it took so long, or whatever, cause I forgot when I last posted. I've been so busy lately. :3 But anyways. I want to note that the only people in the house, are the Japanese Vocaloid, up to Gakupo and Luka. If you're confused about that~  
Anywho, Enjoy~**

* * *

It was that time of the week. The day that I always wish would end quickly. Every. Single. Week. I tried to tell everybody that it was a dangerous idea to keep these things up, but they don't listen. I actually think they_ like_ Karaoke Night!

The singing isn't the worst part. It's the fact that everybody drinks a little too much (and for Meiko, WAY too much) and ends up getting hurt. In fact, it was Meiko's idea to have this little gathering every Friday. I think she just likes the drinks.

As of now, I'm behind her, a huge bump on my face from the last time she hit me (five nights before, and it's still there), with an arm full of groceries. She turned around and grinned at me, "Hurry, hurry! We can't be late." Oranges, Ice Cream, Beer, Leeks, and Bananas. Some people might wonder what we're doing with all these things. Crazy fruit-vegetable ice-cream party?

When we got back to the house, things were less-hectic than last time. Rin and Miku were sitting in the living room, talking to each other. Luka and Gakupo were doing something suspicious in the corner of the room, and even Teto was there as well. She used to live with us, but moved to the house next door. I don't know why.

Teto was sitting next to Len, trying to talk to him about something. Meiko and I came inside, and greeted everybody. I tried my best to eavesdrop on Teto and Len's conversation. Something about bread. I figured. At least she hasn't noticed the purple bags under his eyes. I was amazed he was up, anyways.

This past week, he has been a completely different person. Coming home late, and sleeping until noon. I always try to talk to him, but he never tells me anything. It hurts me to know he doesn't trust me, but then again, maybe nothing is wrong. I try to tell myself that it's just Teenage Angst, or something cliche like that.

I decided to go sit next to him, while waiting for Meiko's 'preparations.' Teto smiled sweetly at me, and greeted me with a "Hey Kaito!" She seemed cheery today, set aside what happened last Karaoke Night. Miku and Rin played a prank on her. Taking all of the toilet paper out of the bathroom just before she went in. I could only imagine how bad she felt.

"So!" Teto suddenly said, patting Len on the back. He almost jumped out of his skin. "How have you been this past week?" Ah, she was trying to desperately start conversation. I hoped he wouldn't answer with, "Terrible. This week sucked." Instead, he shrugged, and said, "Same old stuff."

Just as I was about to add into what he said, I saw Meiko get up from her chair. "Okay! Let's go guys," She grinned, "And get this party started!" I let out a heavy sigh, getting ready for the worst.

Then, everything slowly unraveled, like a roll of ribbon. Everyone talked to one another, about how they spend their days, and such. I didn't really speak to anybody, since my mind was still focused on Len. I was worried something would happen. I was right to worry. Everything was going smoothly until Meiko pulled out the Karaoke Machine.

"Gakupo!" Meiko called, "Get over here and start us off." The purple-haired man came over, and looked through the list of cd's, and picked one out. The rules of the game were to pick any disk you like, and set it to random. Then you sing to whichever song is chosen, and just before the switch of songs, you pass the microphone to another person. Usually after the second person, everybody messes around, and doesn't follow the rules.

The song chosen by the machine was "World Is Mine" I personally liked that song, it was one of Miku's bests creations. I expected Gakupo to mess up or fail at singing some parts, but he nailed it perfect. Even the "Check one two" part. I was in awe. Once the song was over, he glanced around the room, and tossed the microphone to Len. This 'ought to be interesting.

Len glared at Gakupo, and quickly hopped over to the machine. He faced us, waiting for the next song to play. The song "I'll Give(Throw) Up Singing" played. I found that ironic, since the other day he told me he wasn't going to sing anymore. What did he plan on doing now?

He open his mouth, and began to sing, "YaMEte YaRU Yo-" He cut off, and started to cough. His voice, was scratchy, and it kept breaking on every word. I bit my lip nervously as I glanced around the room. Everybody was staring, then, they laughed. They laughed at his horrible singing. It made me feel bad, because it looked as if Len were about to cry. His face was red with embarrassment. This is actually the first time I've seen him show a different emotion other than depression.

I decided to go up there. I stepped beside him and sang, while he still held the microphone for me. He looked surprised, but still embarrassed. I think I tried a little too hard because some people were looking oddly at us. I know they all were wondering what was wrong with Len. I guess I'll have to try to solve this somehow.

Once the song was over, I passed the microphone to the closest person, that being Miku, then sat back down where I was sitting. Len followed me, and sat back where he had been. He looked at the floor, since half the room was still looking over.

As the finally got distracted with Miku's singing, I decided to search for answers. I was about to tap Len on the shoulder, but I knew he'd jump from it. I didn't want anybody to see that either. "So..." I said, which made him look up at me. "What exactly was that all about? You cannot tell me that was all just on purpose," I folded my arms across my chest.

I saw his eyes narrow, as he tried to come up with an answer. "Sore throat, is all. Like I said, I _don't_ want to sing anymore."

"Why?" I shot back at him.

"Does there even have to be a reason? I just don't want to! That's all."

"You don't have to lie to me, Len," I said, desperate to find the truth. I didn't want it to be something...bad. What if he was doing drugs, or even worse?

"I wouldn't lie to you..." Len said, his voice cracking like it did earlier. I know he was, because nobody could just act this way so quickly, without any cause. Just out of the blue. It was bothering me. I let out a long sigh, then patted him gently on the head. "Remember what I said a little while back...You can trust me," I stood up and stretched. Rin was singing now. I have no idea what the song was. My mind was too distracted to even pay attention.

I saw Len stand up too. He stared at me for a second, then said quietly, "I know, but I'm...just-." He was cut off by Gakupo who came over to him. Gakupo gave him a friendly smile and said, "Nice try~"

Len shot him a really nasty looking glare, like always, then walked away. I noticed his walking was rather odd, like maybe he hurt his leg, or something. I wished I could've stopped him, and asked him about what he was trying to say, but it was too late.

Leaving the "Party," I went into the kitchen, to get myself a bowl of ice-cream. Usually it'd help me think, or at least help something. And it did. I felt better, but not enough to head back to the party. Instead, I went back into my room. The only light on upstairs was the bathroom light. I assumed Len was in there, but I didn't dare bother him.

I myself didn't feel like being bothered either. Because it sure was going to be a long night...


	4. Lies

**Hallo~ :'3 I'm just updating yet another chapter. I tried to make this as dramatic as I could. :U So, Enjoy~ :D**

* * *

The smell of flowers seemed to wake me up. I blinked, then realized that my window was open, bringing in the aroma of Meiko's Lavender garden. She liked them, for some reason. There was also a couple of unknown flowers in there. They were red, probably for her nail polish.

I got up out of bed, and looked at myself in the mirror. My head hurt, probably from last night's commotion. I quickly fixed my hair, and put my scarf back on. Then, I trotted out into the unknown world, known as my own house.

Downstairs, Meiko was cooking eggs (which weren't that bad, actually), and Miku and Rin were sitting at the table, giggling and laughing. When I sat down with them, Miku grinned and said, "Good Morning, Kaito!"

I lazily waved at her, and let out a large yawn. My mind was too fixed on...other things.. rather than them. I was worried about Len still. So worried, that it hurt my mind just thinking about it now.

Meiko came over to us, and put some eggs on our plates. I picked at them for a while, before eating them. Soon after that, Luka came in, and joined us. Gakupo wasn't here, but at a friends house. Probably doing some old samurai thing. Who knows, really.

"Eh...Where's Len at?" I asked after a while. He never came down, then again, he usually never does anymore. Everybody looked at me, then they all shook their heads.

"I think we should leave him alone, since he's sick and all. I don't want to get the flu!" Rin squeaked. I saw Miku nodding in agreement. Then, Meiko turned around, with her arms in the air.

"So!" She said, "Who wants to go shopping with me? Kaito?"

Instantly, I shook my head no. I still felt sore from yesterday's trip. Wait..why would she need to go to the store again? "No, I'm busy today. Sorry Meiko," I said, laughing a little. She shrugged and grabbed Rin and Miku. "You two! We can go look at make-up or something," She said dragging them out of the room.

After a while of sitting there, doing absolutely nothing but watching Luka eat plain tuna, I got up and headed upstairs. I worked up enough nerve to check on him. For all I knew, he could be dead or something. I hoped not! But what if he killed himself...from all the depression. The thought made me nervous.

I gently knocked on his door, waiting for a reply, but got none. I heard light snoring coming from inside the room, but I still wanted to check on him. I opened the door, only to be greeted by not the smell of rotten bananas, but puke. I pulled my scarf over my nose.

As I inched my way slowly towards his bed, I felt like a stalker. Just bursting into his room and creeping up on him. A crunch beneath my feet broke that thought, however. I leaned over and picked up a broken plastic bottle, with a white lid. Inside, were some type of..._drugs._

I examined it a little, only to realize they were a type of Oxycodone. Painkillers. That made me really curious, and scared. How did he get them? Why did he even _have_ them?

When I approached Len's bed, his snoring stopped. "What do you want?" He grumbled, not even realizing it was me. "Didn't I already say I don't want t-" He stopped speaking when he saw me standing there. "O-oh Onii-chan," He said, sitting up. "...Why are you in here?"

I watched him as got out of bed and stretched. He looked down at the floor, realizing that I'd taken his 'medicine'. He looked scared now. "I just...came to wake you up.. It's a nice day, isn't it?" I was making the fake happiness obvious.

"I was also worried, since last night you kind of stormed off," I added, "But I really wish you'd tell me."

"Tell you what?" He said, tilting his head to the side.

"You know what! Something's seriously wrong with you Len," I replied.

"I told you, I'm fine," Len grunted, "I wish you would leave me alone."

"I wish you would stop this game!" I was walking towards him now.

"What are you talking about?" He was backing away from me, until his back was against the wall. I bet he wanted to be a turtle, so he'd have something to hide inside of. But, there obviously no way of escaping.

I slammed my hand into the wall, just a few inches away from his head, "Dammit Len!" I saw him flinch away. A couple tears started to drip from his eyes. I ignored it the best I could, since anger was the only thing filling my mind.

"I wish you would stop lying to me!" I shouted, almost a little too loud, which was scaring him. "Do you understand what you're putting yourself through?"

"It's you that doesn't understand!" He shot back at me, but wasn't looking my way. Instead, he tried to move away, but I had him pinned against the wall. He wasn't leaving, not yet.

"Len..." I whispered in his ear, almost calmed down now, "Lying won't get you anywhere. Drugs won't get you anywhere. It hurts me to know that you're going through all of this, and that you don't trust me enough to say anything. You're obviously a dramatic wreck..." I trailed off, trying to find out what else I could say. I didn't realize it, but while I was speaking, I had wrapped both of my arms around him, as if he were a stuffed animal.

"I...am not like Gakupo, I can keep a secret, and not laugh at anything.." I mumbled, "Trust me."

I could feel him trembling, then he burst into tears, and latched onto me. I patted him gently on the back, and now, I felt horrible. For even coming into his own private area, and waking him up, making him feel this way...

"You're right, Onii-chan, I'm a mess," Len said quietly, "I can't get away from him..."

What was he talking about?

"I have nightmares, every night...about Master," He said, letting go of me. He said down on his bed, and hugged his knees. Then buried his face into them. "Why him?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"When I go over to his place, to sing...we don't sing..." He said slowly, "He _r_-_rapes_ me."

"W-what!" I gasped, placing a hand over my mouth. I'm so stupid! How could I not realize that! The passing out, the fact that touching him makes him scared. I wanted get up now, go to Master's house, and punch him in the face. As hard as I possibly can.

"It started when I was changing in his house, into my uniform...he came in, grinning at me weirdly. Then he said something about making a deal. He would make my voice the best...but after that, we never sang, practiced, or anything. He only got what he wanted. When he saw me crying, he only gave me that medicine, and said 'It dulls the pain.' It only makes me feel worse."

I was speechless. That dirty man. How could he do this? I had one question on my mind, however. I placed my hand on Len's shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? Why did you..have to be so secret?"

"I was afraid he'd find out, or that you would do something crazy. Master said if I told anybody, he'd hurt me. I already have bruises from him hurting me before..." He pulled his shirt up, showing a couple purple spots on his chest, and stomach area.

I looked down at the floor, which wasn't really shown, seeing as it was covered up with miscellaneous stuff. I was deep in thought. I had never felt so confused. "You know I would never do anything like that, unless you told me to," I said softly, "How do you think we should..you know, stop him?"

Len shrugged, "I might as well deal with it. I d-don't want him to get angry with me.."

"No!" I said, "I refuse to let him do that to you. No matter what, Len, I will make sure he never touches you ever again." I made sure my voice was quiet enough, so that only we could hear it.

He stared at me, his lip quivering a little. Then he leaned against me, and for the first time in a while, I saw him smile and blush. I could feel my heart beat wildly, and I hoped he couldn't hear it. "Thank you, I f-feel better, now that I've told someone. I'm glad you listened..."

"Can you make me a promise though?" I said.

"What...?"

"That you will never, ever go back to his place. Instead, I want you to come get me. If he knows that you're with me, he won't want to interrupt right?"

He nodded a little. "But what if he starts to wonder why all of the sudden..."

"He won't know a thing about our plan," I said, standing up, "But for now, get some sleep, okay?"

"R-right," Len mumbled, then laid back into his bed. I pulled his blanket over him, and tucked him in. I sort of felt father-like now. I headed for the door. "Wait, Onii-chan," I heard him say. I stopped and turned around.

"What is it?"

"I really...l-..uh...er...I'll tell you tomorrow.." He trailed off.

I smiled at him, "Okay then. Good night. Or..morning." As I left his room, I went downstairs and into the back-yard. There, I took that bottle of drugs hammered it until it was completely crushed. I hoped nobody had seen me, or seen how angry I was. I told myself everything was going to be 'fine', but I had a strange feeling about it all. Like...I might've done something terribly wrong.


	5. Promises

**Here goes another chapter, woop. First, though, as a reply to some comments. There is not going to be...anything more than fluff. I can't write all that detailed sexy stuff. I would fail miserably. Heheh. Also, a question. Did you guys see that new Vocaloid, Piko? He's really cute ;u; Muuhh~ I bet some shotacon fans will pair him with Len. LOL.**

**Anyways. Read on :D  
**

* * *

"Zzzttt...Zzztttt!"

Was that...my alarm clock? I sat up groggily, glancing around to see where I was. Apparently, in my room, on the floor. It was 12:36 A.M. The alarm usually goes off at six, because I'm always too lazy to fix it. I also seem to get that weird thrill from waking up too early, and being able to go back to sleep.

I turned it off, and got up off the floor. I must've fallen over during my sleep. Since after all, my bed was pretty small. I kind of regretted taking a nap, but I didn't get enough sleep the night before, which made me even more tired than I should have been.

"Wait...it's...midnight," I said slowly, trying to remember something. Then I remembered every that had happened earlier in the day. Before I left my room, I looked out of the window, realizing that it was raining.

I was wide awake by the time I reached Len's room. As I opened it (I forgot to knock), I saw that he wasn't in there. I also noticed, that everything in his room was cleared out. Most of it was shoved into the corner, though. The window was open, and the floor was a little soaked. I went over to close it, getting myself a little splattered in rain water.

His blanket and pillows and everything else on his bed were no longer there. It also smelled a lot better to. Like fresh bananas, instead of rotten ones, and puke. I was curious to know how he did that so quickly.

I went downstairs, and into the kitchen. He wasn't there either. Now, I was beginning to worry. What if he did go back to that man's house, and ignored everything I said? I mean a promise is a promise, but in reality, it's just all spoken words. Then I heard a sneeze.

It sounded like it came from the living room. When I entered the room, It was almost completely dark, set aside from a couple of candles lit in the corner. In the other side of the room, was a strange lump of pillows, all piled together to form a sort of dome. A blanket was drenched over the front of it.

Carefully, I approached it. "Knock knock?" I asked, seeing as there was no way of knocking on cloth. Immediately, I saw the cloth ripple, and at the very end, I saw two blue eyes peering at me. "Shh!" I heard him say, then he grabbed my arm and pulled me in.

Inside, Len sat, with a couple of books and a video game. He had a flashlight too, probably because it was dangerous to have a candle in this...whatever it was. It was also very cramped. I could feel his bare arm touch mine.

"What's up...with this uh,..." I trailed off, trying to find the right words.

"It's a fort."

"Right," I said, "Why are you down here by yourself in the dark?"

"It's raining..and the power went out. I was too scared to stay in my room, so I came down here. I should've woken you up, but you looked comfy." Wait, he was in my room? Nevermind that.

"I see," I said thoughtfully, then smiled at him, "Well at least you're up and out of that room." I was really glad to see that, actually. The only times he ever left his room was to get something to eat, and to go to Master's house.

Len giggled a little, "Yeah. I'm feeling a lot better, Onii-chan. After talking to you about it, I feel...safer." I felt him grip my arm a little. I looked down to see that he was hugging it. "Even if it feels like he's always watching me," He added softly.

"Len, don't be scared. If he even thinks about doing anything, he'll have to get through me first," I said, rubbing him gently on the head. We sat there for a while, him hugging my arm, and me sitting uncomfortably in the small size of the fort. Even though I was uncomfortable, I had that warm essence in my system. The only feeling you get when you encounter love.

That thought made my mood die down. I can't ever tell him I like him, because it would be pedophilic, and probably make him hate me forever. _Right_. He was only holding my arm because he was scared, nothing else.

"About what I was going to tell you yesterday..." Len began, "I wanted to say I...er...I really-" He stopped speaking. I was going to ask him about what he was going to say, but I noticed he was beginning to tremble.

"Wha-" He put his hand over my mouth. Then I heard it. _Footsteps_, outside, louder than the rain._ Crunch, crunch, crunch. _Then a twig broke. Then more crunching. It got louder, until we could hear it...almost directly behind us. The tree next to the window above us rattled. I could almost feel my heart sink into my stomach, or at least, that's what it felt like.

Len clung onto me, still trembling in fear. The question of 'who' it could be, was on my mind. However I had a few guesses. A robber, maybe. Or maybe a _51 year old rapist_.

I dared myself to leave the fort. But not exactly all the way. I poked my face out of the blanket, and peered upwards at the window. My heart almost skipped a beat. There, staring directly back at me, were a pair of dark green eyes, pressed against the window. The nose, chin, and forehead appeared to me as flat and tan skin, smashed onto the window glass. Overall, it scared the living hell out of me.

I went back into the fort. Len was staring at me, with wide eyes. "He's there...," I said quietly. I originally wanted to lie to him, but there was no sense in that. Lies always cause problems. If he never lied to me, we could've had Master arrested on the night of the first rape. If only...

"H-he's here to get me...he knows I ditched out...what should I do!" Len broke out into a soft wail. He was hugging his knees again, too. It was terrifying to see this. The fear in his eyes, my own trembling self (Maybe more from the cold), and the noise of the rain hitting the window was not helping.

"I suggest we sit here..and maybe wait until he leaves," I mumbled. So, we sat there, in complete silence. I rocked back in forth a little bit, careful not to knock the fort over. Then we heard crunching once more. Then nothing else, but the soft pitter-patter of the rain.

I heard Len let out a sign of relief, but I still felt worried. What if he was still there? Tricking us? Then I wondered what was on the Kagamine's mind. I bit my lip, then forced a smile. "Hey, uh..how about~" I looked around, then saw that small pile of books he had. I reached for the closest one, which I could tell by the front cover, was a romance novel. I didn't really like them that much.

I passed it over to Len. "How about you read this to me? It'll get our minds off of ..." I didn't finish. He nodded slightly, and pulled out the flashlight. It was a little dim, but that was fine with me. The less light, the better.

As he read to me, I felt a bit of peace. I wasn't tired, so I couldn't fall asleep, but it almost felt like I was dreaming. Soon, after a while, he got bored with the book, and so did I. So he leaned back and stared off into space. We spoke to each other every now and then, about our favorite things, and other lame topics, just to get our minds off of Master. It worked, too.

Just as I was about to get up, I heard it. I thought it was my imagination, but Len was sitting up now too. "W-was that a knock? O-on the door?" He asked, and just when he finished we heard it again. One soft, and one hard. Master was known to do that. Every time he came over he did that, whether it was for a party, or to get Len for "practice." Usually when he's late. Like..right now.

Len was freaking out now. I don't know if he was twitching, shivering, crying, or all three. I pulled him into a tight hug. "He might leave..." I whispered hopefully. Then, the knocks grew louder.

"H-he's going to wake up the whole house, and they'll know...I have to..go with him," Len was scared, I knew that much. However, there was a glint of bravery in his eyes. I let go of him, and shook my head.

"There is no way I'm letting you get raped again by that disgusting man!" I folded my arms across my chest. He looked down, and then, I saw his lip quiver.

"If he wakes everybody up, they'll come down here, and wonder why he's getting me at an hour after midnight!" Len tried to explain, "They'll also see me in a small fort of pillows, with you. They might..think we're doing something.." He paused, "Like...drugs or something. Trust me, tonight will be the last time he'll ever do something like this." Then he opened the blanket 'door'. I went to grab for him, but he was already out of my reach. I felt so desperate. I didn't want him to be touched anymore. I wanted him for myself, and nobody else. I also didn't want to see him in pain. I was tired of it.

I got out too, and tried to follow him. "Just at least promise to come straight to me. Even if I look comfy..." I trailed off, "...don't let him hurt you..."

Len turned to me, and said with a straight face, "I won't."

Then he opened the door. I saw Master standing there, his arms folded, his foot tapping impatiently against the stone floor underneath him. "You didn't come, I thought you were skipping , did you forget about our d-" He paused when he saw me, "If you miss another lesson, you might not be able to sing as good as you should!" His voice suddenly got happy and cheery. I almost snorted from disgust.

"You don't have to pretend, you sick freak," Len hissed, then walked out of the house, looking back at me for a short moment. He looked scared, but definitely mad. What was he planning on doing with Master?

Just then, I knew he had made a mistake. Master was bound to get angry. My mind was clouded with worry, then guilt. Horrible...ugly...painful guilt. I opened the door to catch up, but they were already gone. My eyes watered, which made me feel very unmanly. I'm such a fool.

I promised he would never touch him again.

I promised...


	6. Defeat

**Short chapter...kind of. o 3o We're hitting the climax of the story, I think. I'm surprised this managed to get six chapters already. I usually never finish things.  
The next chapter will come sooner than usual, because it's already partly written.  
Enjoy. CB**

* * *

After he was gone, I spent hours looking for Master's address. Checking old mail, stuff around in Len's room, and so on. I found not a single clue. Truly, it was hopeless. For a long while I tried, only to give up in the end. I headed back upstairs into my room and laid down.

I put headphones on, and listened to my ipod, which was hijacked by Miku not too long ago. Most of it was her songs now. I deleted them all and listened to what was left on it. I got bored staring at the window (which showed me it was still raining and thundering), and turned over, only to stare at the light blue colored wall in front of me. It was more comfortable to lay like this, even though I couldn't breathe as well as I could before on my other side.

I tried not to think about Len, and Master, but it would never leave my mind. I wanted to call the police, but Len would be mad at me if I did. They would arrest Master and he'd probably do what most guys do, and say "I'll escape and kill you!" I was honestly terrified at what to do, what he'd do, and also terrified of myself. I've never felt so confused and scared.

The music blaring in my ears kept me awake, even though I had my eyes closed. I just wanted to get away from it all. Len dealt with it all this time right? So it was okay. Why was I worrying so much about this? What made me want to kill a man, just to save him? That stupid emotion, everybody calls love, only seems like a horror to me. If Master always did those things, does that mean he loved Len too? Of course not.

I heard a loud bang. I sat up quickly, took off my headphones, and slowly turned around. My room was dark, but near the window was a silhouette of a person. Lighting flashed outside, which lit up my room for a brief moment. I almost jumped out of my skin. Len stood before me, covered in blood, holding a long knife. He was panting hard, was wet from the rain, and had cuts and bruises all over him.

"I-" He choked, "I lied." Then he fell over onto my floor, in a mess of red colored rain water. I got up as fast as I could, but I couldn't catch him in time. "Len!" I gasped, "Are you awake?" I tried to slap his cheek lightly a couple of times. He didn't wake up. His breathing was shallow, and the blood still kept coming. Where was the source of it all?

I flipped him over, and checked, only to find a huge cut on his stomach, and leg. The one on his stomach wasn't that bad, but I could see more blood coming from his leg. I almost puked. I was really lucky, however. Not too long ago, I had made a strike against singing, and went to college to be a surgeon. They wouldn't accept me in, though. I assumed all of my studying would go to waste. … Wait, why am I still thinking of such a stupid thing right now?

I was glad everybody slept until seven in the morning. I had a couple of hours to fix him up, without anybody waking up and freaking out. I'd probably be the assumed attacker.

Picking Len up carefully, I headed into the bathroom. There was a lot of things in here to use for the wounds. I set him down on the floor, and quickly filled a bucket up with water, then grabbed a rag, and some other stuff. I tried to be as quick as I can, but I was probably the slowest person in the house.

I took his shirt and pants off, so he was only in his underwear. Seeing as the cut on his stomach went up too far, along with the one on his leg. That made me think a little. How did they get up so far, with his clothes on? Unless he was nude before, and put them back on at some point. I shivered at the thought.

Taking the rag I got earlier, I wiped off as much of the blood as I could. Even though the cuts were bad, I realized that only some of the blood was his. The cuts could not have produced so much. Which could only mean...

"Nnnnghhh..." I heard Len groan. His eyes slowly opened, then blinked a couple times. Then I saw them shoot open wide. "W-where am I? O-Onii-chan?" He seemed shocked to see me, even though he had already seen me earlier before.

"Shhh, hold still," I said, "This might hurt a little." I put some of that antibacterial stuff on his wounds, which made him grit his teeth and whine. Then, I proceeded to grab some bandages. He kept a good eye on me, then realized he was almost fully naked. I could tell, because his face was completely covered in red.

I gently wrapped the bandages around his leg wound. "How do you feel right now?" I asked him, keeping my voice soft, and quiet. I pulled tight now. I honestly had no idea what I was doing. I just remembered what they did in the movies and I only read one chapter of that medical book...

Len reached forward and touched my face. He left his hand there for a moment, then let it slide down to my chin. "Are you really Kaito?" He asked me. I was surprised to hear it. For the first time in a while, he had said my name instead of the usual nickname, and what made him think it _wasn't_ me?

"Of course it's me. Why ..do you ask?"

"I-I don't know..." His voice trailed off. I sighed and looked in the other direction. I didn't want to ask him what happened just yet, not that I really care for that right now. I just wanted to fix the mess I started.

"Well, I d-do know. At M-Master's house, there was a guy. He looked a lot like you...just, with different colored hair, and a different colored outfit. It kind of looked like you anyways...just.. purple" He mumbled.

It felt as if my heart froze into place. My hand started to twitch a little too. I think the only thing that trapped the calm in my body, was Len's hand still touching my face. I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't.

"Are you okay..?" Len asked, tilting his head to the side.

"That man...was his eye covered up..in maybe bandages?" I asked, my voice shaky.

"Yes!" He exclaimed, surprised to see that I knew who he was talking about.

I grabbed him by the shoulders, "Len. Tell me what happened." He stared at me with wide eyes. It looked as if he thought I were going to hurt him. Then he looked down, and began to whimper. "You won't be mad at me...because I broke my promise...right?"

"No." I answered. A small, but serious answer.

Len took a deep breath. I could see tears rolling down his cheeks. "Well..." He muttered. I leaned forward, listening carefully...


	7. Beauty

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT.   
**

I'm not too proud about this chapter. I don't want to spoil it, so I won't tell you why :U The purple guy mentioned earlier isn't Gakupo by the way. E-eh, Enjoy? **  
**

_

* * *

I was sitting quietly in the backseat of Master's car. He hadn't said anything since we left. We were halfway there, now. He looked back at me for a short moment, then back at the road. "You're a dirty little shit, aren't you? I hope you know what trouble your in now.." He snorted. I could tell from his voice, that he was indeed mad._

_ "Yeah? Well I don't care. This little deal we made, It's done," I folded my arms across my chest. It felt as if this would be my last car ride, my last second of living. At any time, he could swerve the car into a tree, and kill us both. ...Of course he wouldn't...he only wanted to discipline me through torture. I tried not to shiver, but I was scared, and cold. I wanted to go home, where my friends and family were. I wanted to feel Rin's warm hand close over mine, I wanted to hear Meiko's drunk singing, or read to Kaito once more. I wanted to be happy with them again!_

_ The car stopped. "We're here, you shitbag. Get out." I got out, as instructed. Master grabbed my wrist tightly, and dragged me into his house. He locked the door behind us. He called for someone else, who was probably in the living room. Then, a man approached us. His hair was purple, dripping with water. He had no shirt on, but a jacket on, over his shoulders. "Keheh, is this your friend you were talking about? He looks wimpy,.. but delicious," His tongue swiped across his lips in a quick motion. The man resembled Kaito, in so many ways. What scared me the most, was the bandages around his eyes, and the fact that he was wet._

_ "Yes, this is Len. He was late today. Want to know why?" Master was giddy with pleasure._

_ The purple man snorted, "Why's that?"_

_ "He was hiding with his little friend, Kaito."_

_ The man in purple burst into fits of laughter, but then became serious, "What a joke. That man can't deny the fact that he's a pedophile. Len dear, why would you ever befriend such a horrible man?"_

_ His voice was sweet, but it disgusted me. They both did. "Shut up!" I shouted at them, "You guys aren't any different from a pedophile!"_

_ They stared at me, then grinned. "Taito, I thought it'd be good if you talk to him tonight." Taito nodded at Master, then snickered. "With pleasure," He grabbed me gently, and walked me into a different room. Why not just do it in front of Master? And his name oddly reminded me of Kaito's, too. Was this supposed to be a joke?_

_ "Sweet Len," He smiled at me, then patted me on the head, "You're adorable, you know that?" He moved around me, circling me, staring at every inch of my body. _

_ "I don't know what the hell you want, but whatever you plan on doing, get it over with!" I hissed at him. I wasn't scared, I was angry. No, that's actually a lie. I was so scared, I was almost going to wet myself. _

_ He stopped moving, and scowled. His lip twitched a little, "Is that any way to talk to me? I was thinking of helping you, but never mind." His voice got angrier now, "If you insist, I'll be extra rough on you, how about that?"_

_ Taito pushed me over, onto the floor. Since there was nothing else in the room except a couple of boxes and a dim lamp. He began to pull my pants off, then my underwear, until all I had on was my shirt. I tried to get away from him, but his grip on me as of now, was a lot stronger than Master's ever was._

_ "Heh, he told me you'd resist," He slipped off his jacket, then reached into the pocket. I felt my heartbeat grow faster, as I watched him pull out a sharp icepick. By 'sharp' I mean razor blade sharp. He prodded it into my side. "Do you feel that?" His smile was starting to scare me. Sick..and twisted._

_ He grabbed at my manhood, and rubbed it which made me almost want to scream. "So beautiful, the human body is..." He mumbled, leaning over. He licked me, and did whatever it took to make me feel uncomfortable. _

_ Then, Taito flipped me over, chucking a little. I tried to get up, but he grabbed me by the hair and smashed my face into the wall. I could feel a big drop of blood drip from my nose. I could also hear him behind me, unzipping his pants. I bit my lip hard. _

_ He began to thrust into me, probably as hard as he could. No matter how many times this has happened to me before, it always hurt. This man, however, was more powerful than Master. It...almost felt like a knife to the butt. I began to cry._

_ Taito slapped me hard on the back, "S-shut up, you wimp!" He continued. This went on for a while. I think I was bleeding a little. Then I began to feel that feeling in my stomach, which made me shiver a little. Finally, I reached my peak._

_ That seemed to make Taito really mad. "Already? Jeeze you're easy. Easy bait.. it's a wonder nobody else hasn't done this to you other than us." He laughed._

_ I looked back at him. He had that disgusting expression on his face. "P-please..stop," I begged softly. He only looked at me, and said nothing. He still continued to do what he was doing earlier. I tried my best not to cry. But it was overwhelming me. I was getting mad. I wanted all of this to stop._

_ I slammed my foot backwards, hoping to hit him somewhere. I struck his stomach. He stepped backwards and groaned. "You little shit!" He growled, grabbing his icepick. I quickly looked around, trying to find a place to run, or a weapon to use. Then, I saw the door. The back door. _

_ I ran towards it, unaware of him coming at me, or anything around me for that matter. He lunged at me, and swung the icepick. It struck my stomach. I screeched in pain. I touched it, then looked down at my hand. It was wet , and covered in red, and white. I puked a little. _

_ "Aww, what's wrong honey? Did that hurt you? Gee, I'm sorry. Why don't you come over here, and we can have a little talk, hmm?" Taito's voice was sweet again, but bitter. I looked around once more, then saw a hammer on top of one of the boxes. There was also a box of nails sitting next to it. Was this a gift from God? Or just my luck?_

_ I went over and picked it up. Taito was giggling hysterically, "You think you can fight me? What a joke." He came towards me once more. I dodged him to run towards the door. Then, a powerful feeling overcame me. His bare back was facing me. My mouth twitched a little. I swung the other end of the hammer, the sharper one, into his back. He moaned at the pain. "Ah~ Len, you're so kind!" Taito spun around. "Just..come over here, please? I won't hurt you...promise!"_

_ "You promise?" I said, "Yeah right!" I darted towards the door, grabbing my clothes on the way out for good measures, then burst outside, slamming the door behind me._

_**~x~**_

I sat there, my mouth open in awe. "L-Len..I'm so sorry," I said, staring at the ground. He looked at me, then shook his head. "It's not your fault...why are you apologizing?"

"It is my fault! I let you go with him. Now this happened!"

"I insisted on it..." He looked away.

"And..." I covered my face with my hand, "That guy...he's my brother. He's psychotic. He hates me...and sometimes pretends to be me...I'm really sorry.." Len was quiet. I sighed, "Why did this have to happen.."

Len grabbed me, and pulled me towards him. He wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. "None of this is your fault.." He whispered, "Please.. don't blame yourself."

He kept hugging me, and I hugged him back. We sat there in silence, until he began to speak quietly. "I was so scared, I...I don't want to do that.. ever again..but,-" He cut off as he heard a noise come from downstairs. He shot up quickly, and grabbed a towel off the toilet. He went over to the bathroom window, and covered it up. Then he sat back down next to me.

"That's not all of the story," Len said, leaning his forehead on my shoulder, "I forgot to tell you the r-" He was cut off again. There was knocking on the bathroom door.

"Hello? Is somebody in there? I see blood on the floor out here, are you okay!"

I heard the doorknob being grabbed.

_Gakupo._


	8. Hidden

**A shortish chapter.  
I apologize for the delay. I am working on a couple of other stories. I also have an idea for the next chapter so stay tuned 8D**

* * *

Len shot up quickly and jumped over to the door. He pushed back on it, so Gakupo could not get inside the room. I jumped into the bathtub, which was still wet. Why are we doing this?

Well..actually, there's no need to ask that. I was in a closed room with someone younger than me, who was telling a story of how he got molested. There was also a clump of bloody clothes in the corner of the room. Gakupo can _NOT_ see this.

Len locked the door, so it could not be open. "S-sorry, it's just me, don't come in, I'm naked," He said in his most innocent voice possibly. It was adorable, but also very useful.

Gakupo didn't move. He still stood in front of the door. "Get changed then, I need you to help me find Kaito. The blood seems to come from there. I think he committed suicide, or something." I like how he's supposed to be my friend, but is speaking so calmly about my death.

Len nodded, even though Gakupo couldn't see, "R-right. Hold on." He looked over to me, with a scared look on his face. "How am I supposed to handle this, Onii-chan?" He whispered very quietly.

I thought for a long moment, even though I was trying to rush myself. Then, I pulled off my big shirt. I handed it to him. "Just say you borrowed it, I'll sneak out later," I muttered. He slipped the shirt on, which sort of looked like a brown dress on him. It hid the bandages on his leg and stomach though, which was good.

Len opened the door. I peeked out of the shower curtains, only to catch a glimpse of Gakupo. He was holding that knife Len had earlier. I then realized something. It wasn't a knife. It was _Taito's icepick._ I could tell by the unusual sharpness. How did he...?

Then, I was alone. The two walked off, leaving the door open. I slipped out of the bathtub, slightly wet from the left over water. I picked up my mess as quickly as I could, then headed downstairs, in the direction I figured was the opposite of theirs. I went into the laundry room, deciding on whether I should clean Len's clothes, or just...destroy them. I shoved them into a black bag, and threw them somewhere.

Just as I began to look for a shirt, Gakupo entered the room. I was facing a different direction, but I could tell it was him. His footsteps were obnoxious, even though he was a so-called samurai. "Aha, found you," He said, in an intense way. Was this some action film? Drama? Ah, if only...

I turned around, and just as I did, I realized I_ had no shirt on. _Which made it obvious that I had probably given it to Len. A feeling of fear crawled painfully up my spine, making my face burn with embarrassment. Did Gakupo think I was a murderer, and did he wonder why Len was wearing only my shirt and his underwear?

I watched as he took notice of the bag behind me. He was inching closer. Why couldn't he just leave it be? He is a good friend, but does he have to be so nosy? I guess anybody would worry if they found blood in someone's room.

"Kaito," He began slowly. I could tell he was trying to choose his words wisely. He came closer. "What in the hell is going on? I want a good explanation."

"What do you mean?" I said quickly. Nevermind about the choosing words wisely thing.

"What were you doing with a bloody weapon in your room? And why is Len wearing your shirt? … Which you seem to not have on...and-" he went on explaining everything to me. Things that I already knew. It was good to at least know what he was thinking of the situation.

"Well, I...Uh..." I stuttered heavily. What to say...what actions to make...I was completely stuck. I was pulled out of thoughts, as usual, by Gakupo. He had gone over to the bag! I strided over to him, and grabbed his arm. He slapped me away. "How do I not know you have a dead body in here? Hmm?"

I watched horrifyingly as he pulled the clothes from the bag. What was I thinking when I brought them down here? I felt like punching myself, but I figured I'd save that for later when Gakupo calls the cops on me.

Instead, he just stood there. He shook his head, "...what...what is this? Kaito, you're a madman. If you don't give me an explanation within ten seconds, I will have to..-"

"Listen!" I said, unaware of how embarrassed I really was, "Len and I were just painting! Okay? I accidentally spilled red paint on him, so I lent him my shirt!"

"Really? Can you explain the knife?"

"That was an icepick. I was using it to make a more fine point with the paint."

I had thought it all up within the brief moment I had. It was like a child's excuse when they'd done something bad. Maybe I _AM _no better than a child.

I was half-expecting him to yell at me for being a liar, but instead, he laughed. He laughed at me. Then his face was serious. He came closer to me, and placed his hand against my neck.

"Kaito...why are you so concerned about that boy? You hardly ever spoken to me these past few days. I thought we were...friends," He mumbled. I could feel his breath gently touch my face.

"What I do with anybody is none of your business! I know, we are friends, but I'm feeling claustrophobic with you so close. Could you please give me some room to-" I stopped speaking as I noticed Gakupo wrapping his arms around me.

"You're so adorable when you're mad," He giggled playfully, as if we were lovers. We were absolutely not! I tried shoving him away from me, but he had me pinned against the wall, which I know from experience, is a good way to trap somebody.

"Onii-chan? Gakupo..?" I heard a voice come from the doorway. I looked over, only to see a flustered Len. To him, it looked as if we were both hugging, and Gakupo was about ready to kiss me, with the way his face was angled by mine.

"Eh? What do you want? We're busy, come back later," The purple haired man flicked his hand, in a "Shoo-ing" motion. Len stood there for a moment, staring. His body was swaying a little, and from that I could tell he was thinking hard. His lip twitched then he mumbled, "..okay." He ran away.

I shot a glare at Gakupo, "What did you do that for!"

"Why do you care? Do you like him, Kaito? He's too young! You would be considered a pe.. do...phile~" He answered, whispering the last word slowly, but with a happy tone. What about that excited him? It is true...I did have a thing for the boy, and if he knew...I'd be in trouble.

"No, I care because he's a child, and I don't want him thinking his two older male figures are making out in the laundry room!" I said, trying my best to use a serious voice, "And would you let go of me!" Now I was getting mad. After waiting a long moment, he still did not take action. So I nailed him in the crotch with my knee.

He backed away, holding himself. "Owwhh," He leaned over, trying to dull the pain. Which of course never does any good.

I took this chance to run out of there, away from him. I almost fell up the stairs (the laundry room is in the basement), then I stopped in the kitchen to take a breath. I saw a bowl of fruit on the island in the middle of the room. I grabbed a banana for good measures.

Then, I began to tip-toe slowly upstairs. I tried to open his door, and with my good luck, it opened. I realized then that he was not in the room. I proceeded to check all of the other rooms. He wasn't in the bathroom, he wasn't in Rin's room (she sleeps like a old woman on sleeping pills), and he definitely was not in my room. I couldn't find him anywhere.

I passed the front door on my way to go check the living room again, when something caught my eye. There was a piece of paper taped to the door. It was in messy handwriting, but carried the aroma of fruit. I read it:

"Out for a walk. Might go fishing.

-Len "

That.. could only mean one thing. He's outside all right, and he's either walking, or thinking about jumping off the town's bridge!


	9. Runaway

**Sorry for the lateness, as always. A late Happy Holidays, and Happy Birthday to the Kagamine~**

**Enjoy C:  
**

* * *

So quiet. That quietness is one of the main things I hate about nighttime. It was good to be able to think for a minute as I walked quickly, out here, in such cold, depressing weather. I was worried, of course. I was afraid that reckless boy would kill himself, I was afraid that Gakupo would follow me out here and ruin everything, and I was scared to know that with me being gone along with Len, the house would immediately panic.

I tried to hurry, but it was freezing cold outside, and raining down hard. You'd figure it'd be snowing, with how cold it is. Luckily I got another shirt and an extra coat before I left.

As I was walking, I heard soft crying. I was sure it was Len's, so I began to follow the sound. I entered the forest, which separates our town from the next one over. Until I came up to a big oak tree. It was magnificently beautiful. Water streamed down it's leaves, and moonlight shined on, giving it a little glow. Underneath the tree's leaves, was exactly what I was not expecting. A little girl.

She looked up at me, then flinched away. "N-n-n-n-no! G-go a-a-a-choo!" She sneezed, "Go away!" While she was trying to hide her face, I took a brief moment to study her. She was an odd character. A yellow hat, a light pink dress, and a bow on her neck. She looked like a present.

"O-oh, no, I'm not a bad person," I tried to say, with the most sincere of my smiles. I wasn't really in a smiling mood, though. She stared at me for a while, then turned her gaze into a glare. "Prove it!" She turned away.

"Well I haven't hurt you yet, and I don't really look that dangerous. Would you like me to take you home?" I asked.

"NO!" She snapped, then folded her arms.

"Well, what's your name? Mine is Kaito," I held out my hand.

She narrowed her eyes, "I'm ...Tsukuyomi...Ai." She didn't take my hand.

"Well, it'd be best to get out of this rain. Why aren't you at your house?"

"I ran away."

I blinked. Another runaway? That really worried me. I sighed, trying to think hard. What should I do? Just leave her here and go look for Len? No..I'm not that heartless.

"Want to go to the ice cream store with me?" I asked, causally.

"Okay!" She immediately got up.

I walked her out of the forest, taking the time to check around. Just in case Len might have gone in here. "So, just out of curiosity...where is your home? I want to see how pretty the colors of it are," I said, with a slight childish tone.

Ai giggled, "Oh oh! I'll show you~" She grabbed my wrist and pulled me down the sidewalk. We went a long ways like this. Her, dragging me, and me, worrying. Finally we came across a yellow and pink house. "See see! It's pwetty, isn't it?" She was giggling her head off.

"Okay, let's see if your parents want some ice cream too~" I said. She stared at me, and for a moment, I thought she'd catch on, but she shrugged and followed me.

I knocked on the door. It echoed in the silence of the night. I waited a long while, until finally a little boy answered the door. "Ai~!" He gasped, trotting over to her.

"Shouta." She answered flatly, then smiled. The hugged eachother, but Ai was scowling. "I wanted to go adventure some more...Stupid Kaito! You ruined my fun. Now Mama will scold me," She sniffled. "Next time I see you...you owe me some ice cream!" She closed the door.

I let out a sigh. Finally. Now, I had to do what I actually came out here for. I put my hands in my pocket, and headed out towards the bridge. I hoped he was there...if not...I don't know what I would do.

As I was walking towards the bridge, I heard a splash. Was I too late! I was running now. As I got there, I saw Len sitting on the edge. His hair was in a messy blonde pony-tail as usual, but he did not have a coat on. Just my shirt and his underwear.

In his hands was a fishing pole. Wait..what?

"L-Len..." I gasped, still tired from my running.

"Oh, it's you..." He mumbled an answer. I could hear his teeth chattering. I stepped towards him, and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Why did you come all the way out here like this?" I asked sternly.

"I wanted to fish."

"Are you lying to me again..." I said sadly.

"I wanted to think," He pouted, and refused to look at me.

"Gakupo and I weren't doing anything, okay?" I said, sitting next to him. My back was facing the water, and he was sitting opposite of me, back facing the road. I was worried about the time. It was probably nearing six.

"I didn't leave because of that!" Len grumbled at me, then pulled in his line. I then realized the fishing pole was broken. He noticed me staring, then said quickly, "A turtle broke it."

"Turtles out in this weather? Poor things..." I sighed, shaking my head, "You should really get out of this freezing rain. You'll catch a cold." He shook his head 'no' and still refused to make eye contact with me.

I pulled off my big coat and put it on his shoulders. "If you die of sickness, I'll never forgive myself," I said. He didn't say anything, but he put it on the rest of the way.

"Will you at least say something?" I pestered, looking the other way as well.

"I was just mad. I hate Gakupo!" Len folded his arms, "He's mean, Kaito. Since he's mean, I will be mean to him back. I don't care if he _is_ your friend."

"Understandable..." I said. I felt him cling onto my shirt. I glanced down at him, only to see him crying a little. "You're an idiot too!" He said, hitting me now. It didn't hurt, because they were light punches, but I felt hurt. He probably felt even worse.

"I'm sorry..." I brushed the hair out of his face. I didn't really have any plans on cheering him up. Although I was glad that he wasn't gonna commit suicide.

Once he had stopped hitting me, he looked up at my face. I stared back at him, not saying anything else. I thought he was going to speak, but instead he began to pull me towards him. Our faces were about to touch. Was he trying to...!

"Hey you kids!" I heard someone call. A police car sat beside us. Oh god...how long had they been there? "It's raining down hard, what are you doing out here?"

"Fishing," I answered quickly. My face, I could tell, was probably really flustered. I felt really embarrassed, getting caught out in the rain, telling poor excuses to the police.

"You better head back home quickly," The person said. I squinted my eyes, taking in the person's looks. It was a woman, with long green hair. At least, I think it was green. Set aside the seriousness of her voice, she had a very big smile. For some reason...I felt a deep nostalgia.

Len grabbed my hand, "Thank you, lady. We will go home now. Come on, Onii-chan." I was being pulled away.

"Hurry up, you two. I-... I don't want to see that murderer get to you."

I stopped. Len almost fell over. The world..it seemed still. There.. was a murderer loose? All of my logic was seeming to gather together. Was it..I mean- Could it possibly be.. him?

Len started to pull me away once more. This time, at a much faster rate. I wanted to say something but I was so startled, so in shock. So many question filled my mind. Everything was beginning to blur.

Finally, he stopped dragging me. "Kaito..." He began. I could tell he was serious. I bit my lip. "I'm so sorry. I really..I didn't mean to..."

I turned to him, "What exactly are you apologizing for?"

"I killed your brother... Taito."

That blur took over my entire mind, and I began to feel myself fall over. My head hit something hard. Everything had gone to black. "Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Are you okay?"

His voice was fading away..

* * *

**For those who don't know, Ai and Shouta are part of the VOICEROID thing. If you're wondering, google it or something  
And the green-haired police officer is supposed to be FL-Chan. Did you guess right? xD  
I think Kaito worries to much. x 3x;; **


	10. Misery

**Well this is slightly bigger than my other chapters. :'3 Sorry for the delay AGAIN. I've been really busy lately. I've got a couple of other fan 'fics I've been wanting to write.  
Please enjoy my typos! xD**

* * *

I opened my eyes. The room I'm in is too white, and very plain. I went to move my arm, but I stopped. I had an IV stuck into my arm. I immediately felt sick.

Then I felt a hand wrap over mine. I looked over, to see a person with nothing but a black cloak on. Their hand had nothing on it, no skin, no nothing. Just bones. I pulled away. "G-get away from me!" I tried to get up, but it hurt. My head was in major pain.

"Keh, to think I let you live! I hope you die tomorrow," The person had said. I'm guessing it was a male by it's deep voice. Then, it vanished out of thin air. I blinked, slightly dazed.

The door of the room I was in flung open quickly. Meiko came running at me. She looked a little bit older, which did a number on her boobs, since they were massively bigger (is that even possible?) She jumped towards me, with open arms. "Kaito! You're awake!" She giggled. I stared at her for a moment.

"H-how long have I been out?"

"Erm..I think it's been three years. Remember, you and Len were out for a walk, he came back and you were out cold! We were all so scared Kaito, I..I missed you. I'm so glad you're awake..and alive," She leaned over and kissed my mouth.

I flinched back, "A-ack!"

"W-what's wrong?" She looked a little mad but also hurt.

"You don't seem like yourself," I said, wishing I could run away, but I was loosely strapped to this bed. Wait..why was I strapped down like this?

"You must not remember me, dear," Meiko rolled her eyes. What exactly did I forget?

"Where's Len at?"

"He's outside with Rin, why do you a-" I didn't let her finish, I ripped myself from the bed, almost falling over. The straps cut my stomach a little, but at least they were off. I ran out of the room, through the hospital that I was in, and outside. Sure enough, he was there.

He and Rin were both smiling, holding hands, pointing at the clouds. It surely was a beautiful day. I went up to him, waving my hand, "Len~!"

The boy turned around, startled, "E-eh? You're awake~ !That's good."

"Yes..." I said, but I felt my voice fade. Len looked.. so weird now. His bangs had gotten longer, and his pony tail was past his shoulders. He had to have been sixteen or seventeen now. Rin also looked more of a woman now. Her body was still as small as ever, but her hair had grown much longer.

"Shouldn't you be .. in bed?" Len asked.

"I wanted to see you, and run away from Meiko..."

"Why? I'm surprised she isn't with you! You guys used to always be together," Then he laughed, "You almost proposed once. If you hadn't taken that fall, maybe you'd be married by now."

It felt as if my heart stopped. "What! I would never marry such a monstrous woman. Sure she's nice at times, but.. I love you, not her." Then I realized what I said. I quickly tried to think of a cover up plan.

Len gave me a odd look, but showed no signs of being embarrassed by it. No blush, or anything. "That's a weird joke, Kaito," He rubbed the back of his neck. I then decided to ask him about Taito, since Rin looked like she was obviously not paying attention.

"Taito? Who's that? Is that your new name or something?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. Even at this age, he still looked adorable.

"And Master? You don't remember him molesting you nearly every day?"

Len's eyes widened. Did he remember everything now? Then he started to laugh again, "Wow, you're completely off the wall. I wonder what those doctors have been drugging you with."

"Gakupo..? Where is he at? And Miku too?"

"Gakupo died, and Miku got a better singing job. She completely ditched us," He started to mumble swear words to himself about her. Figures. Gakupo died, and Miku became a big pop star. I wonder how the man died. Maybe suicide..who knows.

Meiko tapped me on the back. I could tell because her nails were the sharpest I've ever seen on a woman. "Why'd you run away? You just woke up, you should be resting," She said. Then I started to notice it. She wasn't hungover. It looked as if she hadn't drank anything alcoholic in a long while.

"Get away f-from me!" I started to inch away from her. I was horrified. What exactly was this? I know I was out for a while, but this was completely wrong. It had only been three years.

Len sighed, then shook his head. "I think he forgot about you Meiko. He's over here saying he likes me, not you," he rolled his eyes, "Kaito, maybe you should go chill out." He had such an attitude, not like how he used to be.

"Don't you think this is weird, Len? Are you pulling a joke on me? I never fell in love with Meiko, and the last thing we were doing was walking back home. There was a murderer loose, and it was you and you...you...k-k-k-killed m-m-m-my," I started to tremble.

"They should've let you die," Len muttered, "You're unstable...you'll just pull us down. We're trying to be better than Miku, not get dragged down."

Meiko slapped Len, "Shut up. That's no way to speak. You're supposed to be his friend."

"So was Gakupo, _until he died_," Len smirked.

I backed away from them, as they fought with each other. I felt my back hit somebody. I turned around to see Luka there. At first, it looked like somebody else, but I knew it was her. The faint odor of fish surrounded her. "Seems they're fighting again. I'll take you back to your room," She grabbed my wrist then pulled me away.

As we got into the hospital room, she chuckled, "Finally." Then I felt my body be shoved with massive force. She strapped me down onto the bed again. Apparently with new straps since I broke the ones earlier. She strapped me down tightly, too. It was painful.

"They wouldn't let me dissect you! It's okay though, you're getting too old and useless. I guess nobody will care if I do this. Maybe Meiko, but she's getting useless too," Luka explained as she put on some gloves.

"What!" I gasped, and tried to get out, but the straps were cutting into my shirt and into my skin. She noticed that too. She used a knife to cut my clothes off, every last piece until I was naked. I felt madly uncomfortable, and scared. She seemed serious enough to keep going.

"Master says that we're different than humans. We have different insides and everything~!" Luka grinned. Is that possible? Is that why we're called "**VOCALOID**" instead of just regular "Humans" ?

Then I saw her lift the knife up to my chest. I felt the sharp blade cut into my skin. She cut me open all the way down to my crotch area. "Ooh! _Magnificent_." Then she began to pull out my insides, one by one...

**~x~**

I shot up instantly, bashing my head into something else. Then I flopped back down, groaning in pain. As I lay there, I instantly touched my stomach. There was no cut there, just plain cloth. I tried to sit up once more and open my eyes a little. I was... in my own room? Oh.. thank goodness...

"O-ow...why'd you do that now," I heard a familiar voice. Len was sitting at the edge of my bed rubbing his head. He was young again, and still wearing my big jacket. The light coming from my window was hurting my eyes a little, so I decided to lay back down.

"Sorry, just had a bad dream I guess," I sighed. I was thankful for that too. If that were to ever happen..well, I don't really want to even think about that.

"I know, something about me. You said my name a couple times. Then something about Gakupo being dead," Len said, smiling. He heard me talk in my sleep? I did not know of me ever doing that. I wondered how long he had been sitting there..and what else he heard.

Len's smile disappeared, "I'm just surprised you want to be next to me. A-after what I did..." I saw him bite his lip, as if trying to hold back on something.

I was quiet for a long moment. I struggled to find something to say, or an action to make, but I didn't know what to do. My yandere brother was murdered. Eh,..what comes around goes around? No, I still feel horrible about it. Even if he did deserve it.

"It was an act of self defense," Len said simply, "As I was trying to escape, he followed me and attacked. I stole his icepick and killed him with it..." His body was trembling massively. "I didn't want to do it..." He repeated that a couple times before saying things to himself. I think he was breaking down.

I reached over and patted him on the back. "It's okay. You did what you had to. Plus, he's sinned plenty of times in his life. It's only good for him to die," I tried to make him feel better, but the mention of the word "die" made him shiver some more.

"But, … I am a murderer," Len said, in a rather serious tone. Why did this have to be so dramatic? So..difficult? I fell back against my bed and placed my hand on my forehead. I think all of the stress was getting to me, or maybe it was just my head throbbing from the fall. I wanted to think of all the different scenarios that could happen. Would the police find Len? Maybe, but I don't think they have enough special tools to do that here. Master...what happened to him?

"I won't let them take you away," I said.

Len hesitated for a moment. I saw his hand curl into a fist, as if he was either angry or thinking really hard about something. He then broke out into more sobbing. I couldn't blame him, since he obviously has been through so much. Although this time, he cried too much. The whimpering noises were like a knife to the gut for me. I could not stand to see it.

I wanted to just let him be, and leave him alone, but that wouldn't do any good. When I opened my mouth to speak, Len stood up. He was rubbing his eyes, which were somewhat red now. "I can't...stand the guilt, Onii-chan. Maybe I should just get rid of myself, instead of trying to live with all of this-"

I stood up also, cutting him off. "Len, this is ridiculous!" I folded my arms across my chest. So, he killed someone trying to kill him, and thinks he should commit suicide over it? What a waste of time, and human body.

"Would you stop being so irrational?" I mumbled.

"I'm not!" He turned around so his back was facing me. He couldn't even glance at me. All he could do was stare at the floor. I wish this wouldn't have happened. All of this...it's...all Master's fault. I am starting to hate how filthy this world is. In all honesty.

I heard him begin to mutter crossly to himself. A couple swear words, and other things which were too muffled to understand. "I can't take this. I'm going to lock myself in this house, and never leave. Forget singing, forget everything! It's not safe outside."

I stepped toward him, then wrapped my arms around his body in an awkward hug. I could feel his body shivering, his heart pounding against my arm, the warmth of his sorrow. "Please Len...calm yourself. This isn't you. You aren't your old cheery self. I miss that. I wish you would just smile again. Forget about Master, Taito, and everybody else. All of this worry..it's just not good for you!"

That seemed to completely freeze him. He glanced up at me for a moment, then looked down. He turned around, then opened his mouth, about ready to speak. Just then, his cellphone rang, which seemed to be in his pocket. I only then realized he put some pants on. He still had my shirt and jacket on, though.

It was as if he were going to ignore it at first, but then he finally took it out. His eyes lit up from the light on the screen. They reflected not only light, but anger. He slammed the phone down onto the floor and stormed out without a word.

I stared at it, broken in two pieces on my floor. Leaning over, I picked it up only to realize the back part broke off. No harm. I looked at the list of missed calls.  
"_Master.._

_ Master..._

_ Master..._

_ Teto..._

_ Master.._." I stopped reading. Dismay filled my expression. Will this ever end? Master's friend, and my brother got killed, wasn't that the end of it? Did he still challenge us, or at least.. challenge Len to this pitiful game?

I went to search for Len, in hopes that he wouldn't leave again. Turns out he was just sitting outside my doorway, leaning against the wall. "I'll kill him to if I have to..." He muttered to me, not even giving a glance.

"That wouldn't be okay with me.." I said sadly, "Murder isn't the only solution. He'll drop it soon enough."

"How long is soon!"

"Whenever it happens," I answered softly. Oddly, he didn't say anything back. He just nodded, and stared at his feet.

"Cheer up," I said, grinning. As if it were contagious, he grinned also...

**~x~**

We were walking towards the kitchen when Len stopped. He glanced over at me, then his cheeks reddened a little, "Y'know...even after all this...I never got to tell you..."

"Tell me what?" I asked. Was it something important?

"Well it's...really n-nothing...b-but...I s-should tell you I er...um..really uh..." This again? He had done this a few times earlier in the past. I was starting to understand what he was trying to say.

I leaned over, and pressed my lips against his. He couldn't pull away from me (seeing as there was a lamp behind him), but it didn't seem like he wanted to. He grabbed onto my shirt a little, complementing the moment. We stayed like that for a long while. I finally pulled away from him, almost realizing the downfall to this. I ignored that. _Age is just a number. Right?_

"It's okay," I said, "I like you too." I finished his words for him. His face was glazed over in red, but he was wearing a cheerful expression. Sunlight poured thickly into the house, shining out into the room. I could hear rustling coming from the room we were next to. Only one person had a room down here, so close to the kitchen. Where the fridge lies. Suddenly, the door flung open.

"Fridaaaaay!~" She burst out excitedly. Her hair was messy and her eyes had purple bags over it, but her morning happiness was there. Definitely the real Meiko, unlike the one in my dream land.

She ran up to me, and grabbed my arm, along with Len's. "You, me, him, shopping **now**!" She said with a cheesy grin.

Len glanced over at me, "I-is it really F-f-friday?" I couldn't tell if he was still embarrassed or horrified at the fact that Karaoke Night was _today_..

* * *

**Just a note: The next chapter might be the last. I have plans for a 'sequel' but I'll probably just post it in this same story to make life easier on you guys. Depends on what you guys think. o vo;  
And thanks to all the reviewers. :D You guys are so nice.~**


End file.
